Desavenças Casuais
by Maureen Dotti
Summary: Ultimamente Lilian Evans anda implicando mais com Tiago Potter. Será!


Por mais que não quisesse admitir, Leha (pronuncia-se Léa) tinha total e imensa razão. Humilhei Potter tantas vezes, que já perdi a conta no primeiro mês do inferno. Há três anos e meio, Tiago Potter, o garoto mais irritante do mundo inteirinho, pediu para sair comigo. Resposta? Simplesmente _não_. O caso é que ele nunca havia levado um fora, e isso feriu brutalmente seu orgulho. Aquele ego gigantesco que faz dele, a pior pessoa, em minha opinião. Graças a ele... Tudo graças a aquele miserável! Se não existisse, eu não implicaria, e não tocaria no assunto com minha melhor amiga. Agora, estamos brigadas, apenas por um misero comentário de minha parte... Ver um garoto ajeitar o cabelo me lembra ele! Toquei nesse assunto com Leha... E ela disse que eu pego muito no pé dele! Só que de certa forma, ela está certa! Isso me irrita muito... Detesto ser contrariada... Ela sabe disso... Agora estou aqui, sentada nesse banco desconfortável, com as mãos em torno do joelho, com o cabelo ruivo, cobrindo minha face, chorando. Sim, chorando... Quando falo de Potter, literalmente me _descontrolo_. Começo a falar bem mais do que devo, e afasto meus amigos... Estou começando a achar que isso é uma doença... Ele me faz _mal_... Alguém entrou na cabine, estrondosamente. Se sentou ao meu lado.  
- Hum... Er... Tudo bem, garota? – Perguntou a voz ridícula, e ao mesmo tempo carinhosa _dele!_ É... Ele mesmo, Tiago Potter... Por que justo ele tinha que entrar aqui bem agora? E me pegar chorando, acabada?! O que aconteceria com minha pose de durona, difícil? Provavelmente iria pro brejo... Tanto trabalho pra nada... Resolvi não responder, talvez, com muita sorte, ele não percebesse quem era o vulto infeliz a sua frente. – Oi?  
Nossa... Como o oi dele me irritava! Continuei indiferente, tentando, sem muito sucesso continuar imóvel. Mas isso não durou por muito. Sabe quando aquela coisa, que você mais teme acontece? Então... Potter delicadamente ergueu minha face com a mão esquerda. Fitei seus olhos castanhos esverdeados, profundamente interessados em mim, e vi meus próprios olhos, verde esmeralda, transparecendo nos dele. Pude notar que seu rosto se contorceu, mas ele logo abriu aquele enorme sorriso.  
- O que foi, Lil? – Perguntou carinhosamente. Se eu não conhecesse Potter o suficiente, teria certeza de que este, provavelmente estaria apaixonado. Mas era impossível. Potter é sinônimo de safadeza, arrogância e coração de pedra. E agora? O que falaria?! Quando estou perto dele, todas as minhas desculpas – até as esfarrapadas – escapam! Eu não raciocino! – Você está bem? – Acho que ele percebeu, que eu evitei o máximo que pude para falar, então trocou de pergunta. Ufa... Pelo menos uma vez, Potter foi sensato.  
- Estou sim... Foi apenas um cisco... – Disse. O que?! De onde eu havia tirado essa idéia hipócrita e sem sentido?! Eu estaria me acabando de chorar apenas por causa de um cisco, pequeno e inútil?  
- Lil... Se você não quiser desabafar... Eu entendo... Mas saiba que quando precisar, sempre terá um ombro amigo. – Prosseguiu. Sorrindo como sempre. Ele "ajeitou" seus cabelos negros, piorando-os ainda mais. Essa frase me deu inúmeras náuseas! Ele nunca fora melodramático, por que escolher bem hoje? É para me atazanar a vida, só se for...  
- Ta... – Ai, ai... Fiz uma coisa que nunca esperei fazer em toda a minha vida. Chorei, chorei mesmo, na frente de Potter... Acho que foi por tudo que ele já me fez, por tudo que _eu_ já fiz. Fala sério, estava me tornando uma esquisita deprimida. Mas fazer o que? Eu _tinha_ que chorar... Eu sou daquelas pessoas, que choram uma vez a cada três anos, e esse dia chegou... Meu organismo tinha que ter escolhido bem hoje?! Bem _agora_?! Potter sorriu, isso, involuntariamente, me deixou com muito mais raiva ainda. – Não sorria da desgraça alheia! – Disse, ainda entre soluços. Ele foi chegando mais perto, eu fui recuando, até que senti minhas mãos no final do banco. Não podia mais recuar, cairia de bunda... Ele me _abraçou_. Abraçou! Como ousara tocar em mim sem ter meu consentimento? Parei de chorar, de imediato, olhei-o com incredulidade.  
- Quem você pensa que é para me abraçar?! – Perguntei, com uma "pequena" pontada de irritação. Aquela irritação que só esse retardado me fazia ter.  
- Desculpe, Lil... Só estava tentando ajudar. – Disse com simplicidade. Isso, de alguma forma mexeu comigo. Estava o julgando, sem nem mesmo ter razão?! Quando ele apenas queria me ver bem?! Como pude ser tão idiota a ponto de fazer isso?! Mas... Mas ele era _Potter_! Potter nunca fala sério...  
Senti um baque, e no momento seguinte fui arremessada contra a parede, com um Potter caindo em cima de mim. O trem, lentamente parou, e ficou visível o começo de Hogsmead, um vilarejo bruxo. - Será que dá para sair de cima de mim? – Comentei, tentando ser o mais amigável possível. Mas ele não colaborou. Murmurou apenas um "ahn?" e continuou imóvel. – Potter, saia de cima de mim! – Berrei. Ele continuou lá, ergueu o braço, e ajeitou uma mecha que caia sobre meu rosto. Corei. Não sabia o por que, mas fiquei rubra! Segundos depois, continuei vermelha, mas dessa vez de _raiva_. Ele se deitou em cima de mim, mas precisamente em meus seios! Empurrei-o sutilmente para o lado, e logo em seguida lhe dei um tapa. Sai correndo da cabine, deixando ele no vácuo.  
Essa era apenas mais uma das inúmeras razões pelo qual eu o odeio. Pelo simples fato de que em um momento eu estou morrendo de raiva, e no outro me dá pena! Isso me atormenta há mais de três anos! Sinceramente... Não sei por quê não aceito de uma vez os pedidos dele... Aí talvez ele pare de insistir e me deixe em paz!


End file.
